


Men on the Moon (#61 Moon)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wants to be an astronaut when he grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men on the Moon (#61 Moon)

“Neal, when you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up?” Jones asked. The stakeout was in its hundredth hour and even night owl Neal looked like he was about to fall asleep.

“Astronaut,” Neal replied with hesitation or emotion.

“Bull,” Jones said trying to picture Neal in a NASA jumpsuit.

Neal looked up from the monitor. “True. I had a friend who was obsessed with the moon landing. He could tell you every moment of every mission from Mercury 3 to Apollo 17. He decided that we were going to become astronauts together and go back to the moon, build a moon base, find water, use it as a launch pad for a Mars mission and then go farther than even that.”

Jones wasn’t sure if Neal was just spinning him a story but it actually sounded true. He still couldn’t quite picture Neal as NASA material.

“So you just went along with your friend’s idea?”

“It was as good an idea as any.” Neal had gone back to staring at the screen.

“What happened to your friend?”

“Last I checked he had an ISS mission and 40 hours of EVA on the clock.”


End file.
